New York's Secret
by Avanell
Summary: After a potions accident, Hermione wakes up in the middle of Central Park not knowing who she is. How will she cope? What will happen to her? Where is Ron? Find out the secret of New York.
1. Who Am I?

**New York's Secret**

_AN: I know, I know…another story. Actually, I first got the idea for this story way back when Please Remember Me by aprilshowers0101was around its second or third chapter, but was then inspired to write Communication Via Owl. Some months ago…maybe last year…an element of the story popped up in one of Salemsoriginal99's stories. I mentioned it to the author in a review, and she told me to "write it!" and I started writing some notes for the concept. Then I lost them, but the idea persisted and, well, here is the first chapter. I've written two thus far. It's a silly concept, but I am rather pleased with this first chapter. This story is dedicated to the two authors mentioned above, as well as CoconutGirl (author of a brilliant memory trilogy) and Siriusly Amused (who wrote Dream On, I think the first memory story I read pairing Hermione/Ron)._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not making any money off writing fan fiction based on the characters written by J.K. Rowling, nor the known people/companies mentioned in the story._

* * *

**Chapter I: Who Am I?**

The girl opened her eyes to the glaring sun light. It was late morning, but that was all that she could tell. She felt as though she had been asleep for a week at least.

_Where am I?_

She threw something out of her way, not noticing that she still kept her hand clasped on it. She slowly sat up from what appeared to be a park bench. Looking around she could not remember where she was. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything.

As she stood her legs wobbled a bit, and after carefully bracing herself on the top edge of the bench, she stood and stretched. Looking down at her own apparel, she could see that she was lucky it was summer. At least she assumed so, as it was already hot out, so it must be summer. A short sleeved red t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers were all that she had.

She felt into her pockets. Nothing, no money, but tucked into her side was a long stick. She frowned. What was it doing there? It was smooth and she felt something important was happening as she touched it. Rather than throwing it away, she kept it and started to wander about, hoping she might remember something. As she did, she ran a hand through her hair. It felt thick, very thick, and full of snarls. She attempted to tame it and kept walking, hoping she would come across some water. She didn't really care where that water came from; she felt dehydrated and needed to quench her thirst.

Hungry. She was also very hungry.

A few minutes later she came across an odd statue. It was of a dog…no, a wolf? She tried to read the plaque but her vision wasn't ready for her to focus on the print quite yet. She looked about, realizing for the first time the number of people walking nearby. No one seemed interested in her, and she felt reluctant to ask anyone for help.

She felt something in her hand. It had been on her when she woke up. It was a newspaper. She looked at the date, which really meant nothing to her, and the location. New York City. She knew that name. It was a large city in America.

_Hmm…America doesn't seem all that familiar, but I do know of it…I think I've been here before, but I don't think I live here,_ She thought to herself.

She heard a noise and looked to see where it came from. Not ten yards from her a couple and their small child had thrown something into the large garbage bin. Or rather, threw it on top as the bin was nearly overflowing with trash.

"We'll find something you like later, sweetie," The woman said to the small girl.

"I wanna hot dog!" Cried the young girl's voice.

The mother rolled her eyes at her husband, who was grumbling about paying seven-fifty for the fries.

The lone woman waited until their attention was focused elsewhere, which was on the statue of the wolf-dog. They were taking pictures of it, letting their daughter climb on it.

"Say hello to Balto, sweetie," The mother said to the little girl.

On top of the trash was a basket of hardly-eaten French fries. The woman knew them as "chips" but didn't let that stop her from quickly taking the basket and hurrying over to the bushes to scarf them down.

As she ate she noticed again the newspaper still in her left hand. She laid it out to read more, slowly feeling better and more focused. She groaned when she realized it was only the classifieds, but then remembered she had no where to go, no money. She read the "job opportunities" and began mentally marking ones she could apply for in person.

An hour later the woman had drank nearly a gallon of water from a fountain and was now entering a public restroom. Luckily, there was a mirror, and she tried her best to make her appearance seem less frazzled. Luckily, she wasn't too dirty, but her hair was another matter. She finally relented to washing it out in one of the sinks, not minding those who entered and stared at her, figuring she was just another homeless person. Luckily, one of these people also threw away a crude city map. Checking the streets she finally found one from an advertisement, and then quickly placed those she wanted to apply for a job.

* * *

Late that afternoon the woman went into the tenth place she had intended to apply for a job. The others had all shooed her away, especially once she told them she had no papers or identification. At least this one was in an office building, so she checked her appearance once again and hid her precious newspaper in the restroom.

She walked into the office, not knowing what to expect. The ad had only mentioned needing an assistant right away. It appeared to be a medical office but the waiting room was empty.

"Hello," She called out.

A moment later an older man stepped out from behind a tall row of files. He was nearly bald, just a few patches of gray hair on the sides and, from what she could tell, the back. He wore a white uniform, she guessed he was the doctor.

"Oh, I am so sorry," He spoke gently. "I thought all my appointments had gone for the evening."

She smiled brightly. "I…I am here for the job." She said in her eloquent, British accent.

"Oh! Wonderful! Do you have your resume?"

Her face fell. "I…I am afraid that I don't," She said hesitantly.

"Well, that's alright, tell me about your qualifications."

"I…I don't know…" She stammered not for the first time that day.

"Oh, that's right…the newspaper left out two lines of my ad…they've promised to run it again without charging me…" He suddenly took in her appearance. Having been a doctor for so many years, he couldn't believe he'd missed it. She spoke so well, but he could tell she came right off of the streets.

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I need a medical assistant. A nurse, preferably, someone who knows patient records, who can greet patients and also assist me when needed."

She smiled politely and then turned to leave.

"Wait! At least…at least tell me what has happened to you. Have you eaten today?"

She turned back at him and nodded. "I had some chips…er, fries earlier. Then a vendor gave me an apple."

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you."

She shook her head, a tear falling down from one eye.

"Tell you what. I'll order us some food. I have a shower in my private bathroom. You can clean up there, then wear one of the nurse uniforms I have. When the food arrives, you can tell me your story. By the way, my name is Dr. Lavoy."

An hour and a half later the two were eating lasagna, salad, and bread together. She told him what little she knew, from having woken up with no memory of who she was, where she was, or how she had gotten there. He asked what else she knew. She shrugged, telling him little bits of what she knew of the world, like recognizing the city name and that its two towers had been attacked. Knowing about foods, plants, animals, other things about the world that had nothing to do with her own life. The life she couldn't remember

As they were finishing, Dr. Lavoy smiled at the intelligent young woman. "You know, I can't imagine I'll hire someone right away, not with the requirements for the job."

She quirked her brow, but waited for him to explain.

"You can work for me, in exchange I will let you stay her and buy you some clothes. And I'll give you some money once you're ready to find a place to live and have secured some documents for employments. I think you could probably do good with research, you can also help me with that. We can work on finding you employment after registering you as a Jane Doe. I don't have any patients after two tomorrow, we can do it then." He had already told her his specialty: dermatology.

She smiled gratefully, warming his heart. It felt good to help someone in her situation, and he could tell she was smart and trustworthy.

"Thank you! But…how can I stay here?"

"I have a nice, comfortable cot in the back and plenty of blankets. We can move the visiting room television in there, and I'll tell security to not mind the lights being left on in here. You should be quite comfortable, and these leftovers will remain in my fridge in the back."

Everything was going wonderfully, and the woman, now named Alessandra, had spent an entire work week helping Dr. Lavoy and living in the office suite. It had been tricky for him to explain things to his wife, but she understood and came to meet the young woman on Friday afternoon and liked her so much that she insisted they bring her home for the weekend.

Monday morning came, and the two arrived for work early. Alessandra was now staying in the guest house at the Dr. and his wife's estate. The wife, Allison, worked at a local community college as an administrator and was determined to help Allesandra enroll once things were in order.

It was late morning when a man dressed in a sharp, dark-grey suite came into the office.

"Well, you're new," He said in a flamboyant way. "I'm here for my tennie, no, my appointment for eleven. Kors, Michael Kors.

_AN: There you have it, the first chapter. Next two are written, and will likely post soon. Please let me know what you think. Coming up next: Ron in England and "Alessandra's" new job._


	2. Darned CoWorkers

Chapter II: Darned Co-Workers

_AN: Warning…some scenes were written in haste and are crap! And see notes at end for more on "Alessandra"_

* * *

Six months later Alessandra was leading a good life. Well, as much as one can given the circumstances. She lived with the Lavoys, whom she adored, helping out Herman at his office and his wife Alison with household affairs. She was attending community college full-time taking communications and general education courses, all of which she was excelling at. She was seeing a doctor and a psychologist, both who were friends of the Lavoy's and practiced in the same building. 

It was late afternoon when a patient of Dr. Lavoy's came in when Alessandra was in the office helping with billing and filing.

"I remember you," The man said. "Your hair is different though," He said pointing to it with a wave of his hand. She smiled, remembering his flamboyant ways.

"Mr. Kors, how are you today?"

"You remember me, no wonder you've stuck around." He replied jokingly, thinking that she might know who he was professionally.

"Of course I remember you, on your way out you mentioned that you knew someone who could help me with my hair."

"Well, you must have gone because your hair is gorgeous, darling."

She smiled, running her hand over her hair. She had gotten one of those permanent straightening jobs and loved it, but had to save for three months from her allowance in order to get it. Of course, Mr. Kors did not know that.

"To be honest, I went to a parlor in Queens that did the job. Their rates were much more reasonable than…I'm sorry, I cannot remember the name you gave me."

Mr. Kors raised a brow. He must have been wrong, the young woman obviously didn't know who he was. He quickly gave her look-over. "Honey, step out from behind the counter."

She looked at him in confusion, but did so anyway. She had also noticed the way he was looking at her, but didn't mind since he was so obviously gay. At least, she hoped she wasn't stereotyping him. He obviously made a lot of money, given the clothes he wore and his frequent visits. The latter she had noted from his records and from doing the billing.

"Turn around, sweetie." He told her once she had come around the counter. "Now walk."

She did, but it obviously didn't meet his approval. "No, walk with air, with confidence." He said waving his hands in the air.

She tried again.

"Hmm…not bad, not bad at all. Tell me, have you ever considered modeling?"

Two months later Alessandra walked out of an agent's office with Michael who, she now new, was a fashion designer. He even worked on a reality show! He and his friend Heidi had taught her a lot in the past two months, and she was now signed and had an appointment with a potential client. Little did she know how Victoria's Secret was about to change her life. 

Two years pass and Alessandra has become a well known model, mostly working with the famous lingerie company. She's made numerous TV appearances, including as guest judge for Michael and Heidi's fashion reality show, where aspiring designers had to design a lingerie ensemble. Alessandra is happy, yet is haunted by what she cannot remember.

* * *

**Across the Atlantic Ocean…**

Ron Weasley sat on the barstool, laughing at something his co-worker Sara had said. "You really don't give up, do you." He told her.

She smiled flirtatiously at him and did a quick throw with her hair. "And here I thought you knew I didn't get my job on merit alone."

The two both worked as promoters for a company representing several quidditch teams across Britain. Like Ron, Sara had played on her school's team in America.

They were friends at work, but Ron knew she had a crush on him. He had almost declined her invitation for drinks after work, but figured he could let her down in a place where plenty of other young men could vie for her attention once he left. No, he wasn't going to leave her to the wolves on her own; they were also accompanied by a couple of other workers who were currently on the dance floor. And this way she might still feel attractive, from the way other men were looking at her, after he let her down.

Sara, a pretty witch with dark-brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention a smashing figure, had been smitten with Ron since she met him. He wasn't like the other men she had known, and figured he was a gentleman which was why he hadn't returned her flirtations at work. She hoped a drink or two would loosen him up.

She knew he had helped Harry Potter during the war, and that the legendary wizard and he were best mates. She didn't know much more than that, since the war hadn't really effected the United States. Her brother had gone overseas to help, and nearly lost his life in the process. She also had a friend from school who lost her older sister in the war.

"It's really nice to see this side of you, Weasley." She said winking at him. The two had been joking over their first drink the past hour, and had just started drinking their second.

"Well, it may surprise you that I used to be all fun and games during school."

"Really? I had you for more the studious type. I mean, I've heard about your twin brothers, but since you work so hard I figured you likely were the bookworm type in school."

Ron instantly thought of the reason why was going to let this girl down: Hermione. She had been the studious one, always reminding him to work on his studies. He was determined to find her, sure that she was still alive. He spent nearly _all_ his free time searching for her or working on projects he knew she would be working on had she not disappeared.

Hermione had disappeared six months after Voldemort was killed. The two had finally gotten together at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and their relationship was going so strong during the Horcurx hunt that when Harry had finally killed Voldemort, Ron had gone down on one knee and asked Hermione to marry him.

A month later Hermione had gotten a job working as a researcher for Potions Department at the Ministry. She had been working on a new potion when it had exploded. No body was ever found, but Harry's contacts at the Ministry had said it was some sort of memory holding spell. During the trials Hermione had her memory misplaced but, due to someone else's error, she had disappeared.

Ron shook his head, bringing him out of the memories.

Sara immediately noticed something was wrong. "I'm sorry,"

Ron shook his head. "No worries. No, you might say my mates and I broke nearly every school rule…and not just once."

Sara laughed. "Tell me about your school days, Ron." She said in a low voice.

Ron could tell she was raising the stakes in her plan, but wasn't about to give in. Still, he did tell her about the Triwizard Tournament and his and his mates first year encounter with "Fluffy." By the time he was finished Sara was nearly doubling over in hysterics.

Ron finished his second drink. "Well, I must be off. I have some things to take care of before sacking in tonight."

"Can I help you?" Sara asked in a slightly suggestive tone.

Ron shook his head. "No, but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at work." With that he left her alone, making sure he waved goodbye to the others so that they knew Sara was now sitting alone.

"You're wasting your time, you know." A feminine voice said from the seat on her other side.

Sara turned to the witch sitting beside her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked with a frown.

The woman shook her head. "No, but I used to date Ron's older brother, Percy. I'm Penelope."

"Nice to meet you. Pardon for asking, but why am I wasting my time? He's single, straight…wait, he is straight, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, but he is definitely not single."

"But he lives alone, I've never heard him…"

"He won't likely tell you. Let me tell you a story about Hermione Granger…"

After Ron left the bar he apparated home, finding a hungry Crookshanks waiting for him. He picked up Hermione's beloved cat, now also his cat, and went to fetch them both something to eat. As he prepared their meals he thought of Hermione and her disappearance.

There are still no leads, but the search was still on. Harry, now having influence with his position at the Ministry, made sure Hermione's case got all the attention it deserves for several reasons. First, he's Harry Potter. That alone gave him the influence they need. Second, the potion Hermione was working on was top secret. They had to find her. Third, Arthur Weasley was the new Minister of Magic. A Minister who cares not only for his family, but his beloved employees as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile and several hours later…**

Alessandra shut the door and quickly locked it behind her, leaving her dinner companion at a loss. Stefan had been nice enough, but she just didn't like him for some reason. When he leaned in to kiss her, hoping for an invite, she bid him a quick "goodnight!" and shut the door on him._ Of course, it has nothing to do with my dreams, now does it?_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

_Meow!_ Came a noise from down near her feet. Her eight-month old kitten Snowy was wrapping herself around her mistress's leg.

"Someone certainly wants attention," She said as she scooped up the pure-white kitten into her arms. "I'll bet you're hungry, too…mommy didn't come home after work, now did she?"

Alessandra now had her own flat in Manhattan, but still spent her weekends with the Lavoy's (bringing Snowy with her now as well). She had gone straight from work to have dinner; her first date since she woke up in the middle of Central Park. Of course, many men since had asked her out (or at least tried to bed her) but she had always turned them down. Not only didn't any of them "feel right," but in her heart she knew there was someone else.

Her dreams only intensified her feelings. She never saw his face, just an unknown presence who seemed to have been by her side for a very long time. True, she knew she was not old enough to had been married or been in a relationship for very long, but somehow…somehow she must have known this person during her childhood.

As Alessandra walked toward the kitchen she noticed Snowy playing with something. It was the "stick" she had found in her jeans the morning she had woken in Central Park.

"Now, how did you get that out of its place?" She asked, knowing full well that it had been placed on her shelves along with trinkets she had purchased during her world travels.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Parvati and Padma Patil were anxiously awaiting the fashion show to begin. After opening their own boutique in Diagon Alley nearly a year ago the two been desperately trying to gain entrance to one of the world's fabulous fashion shows, and finally gotten lucky when a client of theirs had two spare tickets to an event in New York City. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, one that could help their business.

The lights dimmed, the music started. They were mesmerized as a model strutted down the catwalk wearing only her knickers and a bra, as well as enormous wings attached to her back. As the model drew closer, the twins eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They looked at each other in disbelief, thinking the same thought. _Hermione Granger?!!_

_AN: I forgot to mention in the opening chapter that this story is also one of indulgence. The word was used by the author who posted right after this story first posted, and I was like "Oh! I forgot to mention that..." _

_Also, as mentioned some of the characters mentioned in this story are real. In fact, when I conceptualized this "indulgent" story I had a VS model in mind. I started typing after seeing a posting on her page at IMDB (Internet Movie DataBase) that remarked on how she could play an adult Hermione! I was like, I agree! In fact…well, venture on over there to see the post and the model…but it's really the catalog pics that made me think so, not the ones at IMDB. Or, look at Google image, but beware – some are not her._


	3. A NewYork Adventure

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! Much appreciated. I have been internetless lately, but will be back online next week. Hopefully, will be posting more story chapters, and a one-shot I wrote from a challenge at checkmated, but never got it in.

* * *

Chapter III: A New (York) Adventure

Parvati and Padma were in disbelief. They had watched the Hermione look-a-like strut down the runway a dozen times before the event was over. Once the show was over, the two beauties found it rather easy to mingle with the crowd as the models came out afterward to chat with guests and designers.

Padma was the first to find the opportunity to speak with the tall beauty. One reason they couldn't believe the model was in fact Hermione Granger was that the woman was several inches taller than the last time they had seen her. Of course, that had been during the war, perhaps neither had noticed the difference as they dodged spells cast from deatheaters toward them.

"Excuse me, miss, I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed the show."

The model turned to Padma with a bright smile, showing her perfect teeth. "Thank you! I know it seems difficult to believe how much work we actually put in. I'm positively knackered!" The woman frowned, not seeming to know why she said 'knackered'. Padma noticed a slight British accent in the woman's voice. She also recognized her frown; she had seen it numerous times during their years in Hogwarts. There was no question; this woman was indeed Hermione.

"Padma Patil. My sister Parvati and I own a boutique near London."

"Oh, I have been wanting to go to London. You would think with all the work I have done I might have gone their. Sadly, my work brings me elsewhere most of the time, and I have school so I haven't been able to take a vacation."

Padma smiled at the woman's rambling as Parvati came over to join them. Padma introduced them.

"Oh, you must think I'm horribly rude. My name is Alessandra."

They chatted a few more moments before Alessandra bid them goodnight. "I have class tomorrow." She exclaimed.

Parvati's eyes grew wide. "You…you still attend school? I mean, you have an amazing job…"

Hermione laughed. "I love my classes. Besides, modeling can't be my only career. I hope to become a psychologist." She said goodnight to the twins again, and was gone.

As the twins left they wondered what to do. "We can't go and just tell Ron or Harry what we've seen. They won't believe us." Padma said.

Parvati nodded. "They'll think it's a joke, courtesy of Lavender. She goads him every time she runs into him."

Padma nodded. "And with her not exactly speaking to you at the moment, well, she wouldn't be pleased to know you actually _helped_ him find Hermione." The two began to discuss a plan, a plan that would hopefully bring Ron to New York.

* * *

The next morning Ron managed to roll into work an hour early, hoping to avoid seeing Sara when she arrived. She'd come onto him strong the night before while the two were working late on a report due this afternoon. It had started when she tried to question him about Hermione – again – which he had refused to discuss with her.

Of course, Sara didn't know any of the details regarding Hermione's disappearance, she only heard Penelope's speculation of the matter.

"_Goodness, Ron, she's been gone over two years now. Maybe she isn't planning on coming back."_

_Ron whipped his head around to face Sara. "You don't know _anything_ about Hermione, so _layoff!"

He grumbled as he noticed a stack of mail already on his desk. _Bloody elves, they must work all hours of the night._ No one else but Harry and Ginny knew that he was working on a proposal with his dad for their rights, his own way of carrying on Hermione's work.

He starting opening each letter, some of them were typical requests to have _certain_ quidditch players attend their events and how many galleons they were willing to pay for the appearance. It sickened him that some charities were actually willing to pay a hefty some for a famous quidditch player to show up at their event.

Ron grumbled again, he knew Hermione would agree that it was preposterous for "needy casuses" to pay so much. He wondered if any players actually donated their earnings from these events – at least he knew Victor Krum did. The two were now good friends, especially since Victor had recently become engaged to a friend of his.

A brown parcel caught his eye, and he opened it. Inside was a fashion catalog! He huffed, throwing it aside, intending to give it to Ginny later. He never noticed the letter falling to the floor.

Ron went through the rest of his mail, eager to get to his report. Another half-hour went by before he heard his co-workers arriving. Hoping he could catch his supervisor before he settled in his office, he started to get up. That was when he noticed the envelop lying on the floor. He picked it up, curious.

Opening he found a slip of parchment with just a few letters written on it, no signature.

_HG in NYC_

He dropped everything except the letter and bolted down the hall, down the stairs, and kept running until he was at an apparition point. He never noticed Sara entering the office with a bright smile directed at him, her face falling as he rushed passed her without a word.

Minutes later Ron ran into Harry's office at the Ministry. "Harry! Hermione's in New York!"

* * *

A week later Ron arrived at a Portkey station in New York City. Harry had offered to pay half his expenses. Ron tried to refuse, seeing as it was his fiancé he was going after, but Harry reminded him "She's my best mate, too, you know," During his preparations the two had researched the city, purchased maps of both the muggle and wizard territories, and marked every hospital that might have information of a woman brought in for treatment around the time she disappeared.

Ron immediately hailed a cab to take him to his hotel.

Since it was late when he arrived, Ron checked into his room and ordered a pizza, and fell asleep as soon as his stomach was full. The next morning he woke early, enthusiastic about his search for Hermione. He planned to first visit the local Ministry, or as the Americans called it, the Ambassador of Magic. Knowing he would have a long day, he decided to first visit a local coffee house and look over his maps. The places he planned to visit were marked, and he hoped to plot his course as he did not intent to hail cabs everywhere he went.

He found a quaint place that wasn't Starbucks (there was so many of them it actually scared him), and settled for a table near the back. The place was rather crowded, but Ron wasn't really paying attention. He had ordered a tall coffee and bagel with cream cheese. He'd never had a bagel before, and thought they looked delicious!

He was so immersed in his map that he dropped his bagel, not noticing that a hunk of cream cheese had landed on his shirt. But a woman sitting at a nearby table had noticed, and smiled as she watched the handsome young man. Smiling at his clumsiness, she decided to go over and help him.

Dabbing her napkin in water, Alessandra walked casually over to the table without Ron even noticing.

She was wearing a dark brown simple tee and hip hugging non-designer jeans, along with fake Jimmy Choo shoes. She was waiting for her friends to pick her up for an afternoon shoot, and had been reading a Psychology journal while she waited. Her friends didn't know why she insisted upon continuing her studies online while she worked as a top model, but she was intent on finishing not knowing what the future had in store for her.

"Excuse me," She said smiling as Ron looked up. His eyes nearly fell out as his face focused on

the young woman. She looked exactly like Hermione!

Her smile brightened as she took the wet napkin and took off the clunk of cheese. "There, all better. I hope you don't have an interview or meeting to go to." She said with a wink.

Ron was in a daze. This woman not only looked like Hermione, she sounded like her! Was his search really to become this easy?

It was then that Alessandra noticed the maps laid out before him. "Oh! You're a tourist!" she exclaimed.

Ron blushed, and tried to find his voice. "I…I…um, yeah, I guess you could say that."

She quirked a brow at him, then walked over to her table to retrieve her things. She returned and sat down beside him, plopping her journal and oversized handbag on an empty chair. "Can I help you with that?" She asked, gesturing to all the maps and notes he had out.

"Um…I take it you live here?"

Alessandra smiled again, hoping that he didn't recognize her as a lingerie model. "Yes, and I am quite familiar with the city. You, um, you are traveling alone?" She asked hopefully. For some reason she felt drawn to this young man.

Ron nodded. He took out his hand. "Ron Weasley. I'm from England."

"I guessed that from you accent. Funny, I recently met a set of twins from there. I've always wanted to go there, as I told them."

Ron's mind was spinning again. Twins? Did she mean Fred and George? No, they would have not only told him, they would have brought him directly to her. Wait, didn't Neville tell him that his girlfriend Parvati had been to the States recently? Did she send him the note?

"My name is Alessandra, but my friends usually call me Alli." (AN: pronounced Ah-Lee)

"Nice to meet you, and thanks!" He said gesturing at his shirt. "For helping me, that is."

Just then a voice was heard from the café's entrance. A beautiful woman had poked her head in. "Alli! We're waiting!" She said in a Brasilian accent.

"Shit. I have to go." Hermione said as she gathered her things. "It was nice meeting you Ron,"

"Wait! I…" He said as he stood.

Alli turned back around. When words escaped Ron, Alli decided to take the plunge. "You know, if you like, we can get together later after I get off. I can show you some of the sites."

"That would be fantastic!" Ron exclaimed. "How…where shall we meet?"

Hermione took out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. She scribbled something down, then handed the paper to him. "This is my cell. I should be done with work by six. Perhaps we can meet for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said smiling.

Alli's eyes lit up and her heart suddenly fluttered at the way he was looking at her. She rather liked it, mostly having to deal with smooth talking men who seemed only interested in her looks. "It's a date, then."

* * *

It was quarter till six when Alessandra finally rushed into her apartment and quickly got under the shower. She wanted to make it out before the handsome man, Ron, called her. It was strange how her dreams didn't stop her attraction to him, but something about Ron was different than the other blokes who tried to pursue her. She made it out of the shower and had enough time to towel dry her hair a bit before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alessandra?" Ron said quite loudly. He still wasn't used to muggle telephones.

"Yes, it's me. I just came out from a shower. Are we still on for dinner?"

Ron blushed from the other side of the phone. He had been nervously waiting to call her, and finally had punched in the numbers from his hotel at two minutes till. "Yeah, but I wasn't sure where you wanted to go." His voice was still rather loud.

Alessandra smiled from her apartment. She didn't mind, and decided to speak loudly, too. "I know the perfect place. It's kinda homey, so no need to get all dressed up." She said as flipped through her wardrobe. She had already decided she didn't want to wear any of her fancy, designer clothes. No, black jeans and a nice blouse would do. She wanted to be herself, but still pulled out a pair of expensive pumps. After all, Ron was quite tall. At 5-8 ½ she felt short compared to her other model friends.

"Where should I meet you?" Ron asked.

She gave him her address, and they arranged to meet in a half hour.

When Ron put down the phone he had to calm himself. It was finally happening! After two long years, he was finally going to be spending time with his fiancée. Not that she knew they were engaged, of course, but he hoped…he hoped they would get along well enough to start something. Then he could bring her home…


	4. The Big Date

**Before getting into the new chapter, just wanted everyone to know that the next chapter of CVO is almost ready! I just went back to check on it, and realized the chapter is nearly done, so will add a couple of scenes and "poof!" will be up soon...perhaps this weekend (ha-ha!).**

** Thank you reviewers...it means a lot. Please keep them coming :)  
**

**Chapter IV: The Big Date**

"Shit! Harry!" Ron thought. In all his excitement, he had forgotten to phone Harry and Ginny to tell them the news. They were the only two who knew the reason for his trip. Knowing they would still likely be up, he called the cell phone Harry had gotten before Ron left for the states.

"Hello?" Harry answered, sounding somewhat sleepy yet anxious. He knew it was likely Ron.

"Mate! I found her!"

Harry's voice picked up. "Already? You found Hermione?"

"Yeah, it was bloody brilliant! I was having coffee and trying a bagel when she came over to help me. I, er, I'd spilled some on myself."

Harry laughed.

"Mate, she looks smashing!" Ron closed his as he spoke the words. She _had_ looked amazing. Different, but still amazing.

"You sure it was her?" Harry gulped right as he'd said it. He hadn't to meant Hermione wasn't smashing, she was beautiful. He only hoped Ron hadn't found a look-a-like.

"It's her, mate." There was no doubt in his voice. "She speaks almost like an American, but I know her smile, and her freckles, and that dimple just below…"

"I get it, it's her. Well done! When are you going to bring her home?"

"Mate, that takes time. I'm having dinner with her, though. In fact, I've got to run. I need to find her place."

"Just hail a cab. I think they're yellow or something over there."

"Tell me about it! Those things are all over the bloody place. You'll tell Ginny, right?"

"Yeah, she's over with Molly right now, but I'm expecting her home any moment so I won't need to floo them. Best wait to tell everyone else once you know more."

"Right. Hey, how is Crooks?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "Geez, Ron, I never knew you'd come to care for the beast. He's fine, running around all the time. I think he actually misses you."

"And Hermione even more, maybe he knows I've gone to find her. Well, that's it for now. I don't want to be late. Good night, then,"

"Night, Ron. I'm so happy!"

The call ended and Ron headed out of his hotel room after checking his hair one more time. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black slacks. The shirt had been a Christmas gift from Ginny last year, she told him she'd picked it out because it matched the color of his eyes, or some nonsense like that. This was the first time he wore it.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly, and before either of them knew it they were finished with dinner and had ordered desert and a second bottle of wine. Lucky for Ron, Harry had insisted upon brushing him up with muggle news and events so that, just in case, he could talk amongst muggles as if he were one himself. Ron knew a bit about muggle technology; during the Horcrux hunt the Trio had stayed in a number of muggle places and then, upon his and Hermione's engagement, he'd spent a good deal of time with her with her parents. 

Alessandra, who Ron was now more certain than ever was Hermione, was completely smitten with Ron. She'd never met a man like him, and was even more delighted that he seemed oblivious to her being a model. Throughout their meal they'd discussed politics and her life as a student studying Psychology, and even a couple of books they both liked.

Little did Alessandra know, but Pride and Prejudice had always been her favorite book. She'd picked it up at the Lavoy's while packing for a trip and couldn't put it down during her flight to Milan. Upon her return home a week later, she purchased a DVD based on the book and fell in love with Colin Firth, the actor portraying Mr. Darcy. She then enjoyed him 'replaying' his role in Bridget Jones' Diary. Looking across the table, she realized Ron Weasley was no Mr. Darcy. Ron was humble, unsophisticated, yet perfectly perfect.

Hermione had read the book to Ron during the Horcrux hunt, during nights when they were alone. Ron had proclaimed Darcy an idiot because he didn't kiss Elizabeth when he had the opportunity, and that Elizabeth was obviously perfect in every way the sun shone.

Hermione thought Ron was such the romantic when he said that, so she had kissed him on the cheek, blushing afterward. Ron smiled at the memory.

"What?" Alessandra asked him, bringing Ron out of his thoughts.

He winked at her and told "Hermione" again his perspective of the situation. Alessandra smiled and reached over the table to lay her hand on his. Ron blushed, but he didn't care. He was with "his Elizabeth" – his Hermione.

After dinner, the two decided on a walk through Central Park, which immediately sent Hermione into a flashback.

"You alright, love?" Ron asked, regretting that he'd let out the endearment so soon. He'd already been holding her hand, and squeezed it gently.

She stopped and smiled back at him. "Sorry, it's just this place…"

"What about it? You can tell me." He gave her hand another squeeze. He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes as she contemplated telling him something, as was apparent by the way she was now chewing on her lip.

"I…I don't know if I can. We just met…"

"Please tell me. You don't have to worry." Looking deep into her eyes he could see the effect he had on her. He willed himself to hold back, but failed. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her.

Her eyes fluttered close and she kissed him back. Before she knew it, he pulled back. Her chocolate colored eyes opened again and she stared into the depths of his dark blue eyes. Then she told him. She told him about waking up in Central Park with no memory, and how fortunately lucky she was to find the paper and then Dr. Lavoy. She told him about living with the Dr. and his wife, who had taken care of her like a second daughter (their only daughter was grown and living in California with her own family).

"Sometimes I just wonder," She told him. "I wonder who I really am."

Ron felt his own tears welling as he leaned in and kissed her again, this time passionately. She melted under him as he drew her close to his body, one arm circling the small of her back, the other gently caressing her neck. "It will be alright. We'll…I'll help you." He promised in a whisper.

She trusted him. She knew not why, only that she did.

It was hours later that Ron escorted Alessandra back to her flat. The doorman greeted them and gave Ron a once over. He hadn't been on duty when Ron came to pick her up, but the gentleman on duty before had mentioned she had another "date." While neither man liked the previous man, Stephen, before, they noticed something different about young Mr. Weasley. And the look on Alessandra's face made them like him all the better. He smiled and saluted the young couple as they walked into the elevator.

Moments later the two arrived at Alli's front door.

As she opened the door, Alessandra turned back to Ron. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Ron blushed, but didn't want to come across as someone eager to get into her knickers. He had to play it cool, no matter how much he wanted to hold her in his arms and profess his love for her. "No, that's alright. I should be headed back."

Her smile disappeared.

"However, I would like to see you again. Are you free anytime tomorrow?"

The smile returned. "I'd like that very much." She paused for a moment. "Actually, tomorrow I am supposed to have dinner with the Lavoys. They're like family. Would you like to come with me?"

Ron smiled. One date and she was already asking him to meet with the two people who had given her so much since she "arrived" in the city. "Tomorrow it is. What time shall I meet you?"

She gave him a time to meet, then the two said goodnight. But not without Ron leaning forward and kissing her again. She melted into his kiss, then into his arms. _Perfect_, she thought.

After Ron left, Alessandra took Snowy into her arms and went to prepare for bed. As she snuggled next to her kitten shortly after, she fell into sleep and her dreams began.

Meanwhile, on his way back to the hotel, Ron was thinking of how Hermione was the same in most ways, but there were obvious differences. Somehow being "Alessandra" had given Hermione's personality a bit of freedom that Hermione struggled to enjoy most of the time.

The next day, while Ron was busy taking in the sights, Alessandra was busy at work. She'd had a restless night, dreams of what she thought might be her past worried her for the first time. Now that she had met Ron, what was to become of the man she had dreamt of?

Of course, she never saw a face; in her dreams his features were always hidden. Was he real? Her therapist had once suggested "he" signified something else, or perhaps protected or prevented her from getting into a relationship before she knew of or remembered her past. Perhaps she dreamt of "him" again because she had now met someone. Sighing, Alessandra focused back on her work.

* * *

Sara was growing restless. Where was Ron? He hadn't been to work in over/nearly two weeks, her boss explaining that the young man simply needed some time off. At least, that's what she was told when she first asked. Now the rumors were starting to flow, something about the Ministry. Sara wanted to get to the bottom of the matter, and decided to take matters into her own hands. 

That evening she decided to take Ron's work to his father's office at the Ministry. Getting in was rather difficult, but she persisted that she was bringing some files for Mr. Weasley, never explaining that they were for _Ronald_ Weasley, rather than _Arthur_ Weasley. Finally, they had her wait outside Minister Weasley's office for over half an hour before the aging man finally opened the door to his office. His assistant had already gone home for the day.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Miss, I completely forgot someone was waiting for me." He said with a genuine smile. "Now, you have something for me?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, I have some files for your son, Ronald, but no one could tell me where to bring them. Since you're his father, I thought you might know how to contact him."

Arthur was confused. He knew his son had taken some time off, but didn't know any of the details. Harry and Ginny had explained that he just needed time to look for Hermione, which was enough to satisfy him. But he had no idea where his son was; for all he knew the lad was locked up in his apartment.

"I can see that he gets them," He promised. He led the woman out, then went back to his office where he sat down at his desk and sighed. This was not good. He could tell Sara had her sights set on Ron, and knew his son well enough that he would not let go of Hermione...wherever she was.

* * *

That night the Lavoys were busy preparing for their guests. Alessandra had called them earlier that day to ask if it was all right to bring a friend with her. She didn't go into explanation, other than that he was a charming man she met the other day. 

It was just after six when the two arrived. When Herman Lavoy opened the door he saw Alessandra dressed beautifully and holding hands with a handsome young man with flaming red hair. He wasn't the type he expected to see with a the young woman who was now an international model, and was actually quite relieved.

"Dad, this is Ron." She said introducing them. (AN: She's been calling the Lavoy's Mum and Dad since a few months after she started living with them)

"A pleasure, Ron. I'm Herman Lavoy."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Lavoy." Ron said. "Ron Weasley."

The older man's eyes shot wide open at the name. "I…I'll go get my wife." He said before hastening off to the kitchen.

When Herman went into the kitchen, his wife was surprised to see her husband shaken. "Dear, what is it? Are they here? What's he like?"

"It…he's Ronald Weasley."

AN: I don't remember any of the specific scenes of Pride and Prejudice (don't own that, either,) as I read (and loved) the book over 20 years ago. I thought the ideas was fitting for Ron to mention, considering his own past with Hermione.


	5. Discovering the Secret

**AN: thank you for the reviews! It's very much appreciated, as well as all those that added this story to their favorites and alerts.**

** Also wanted to let you know that I posted another chapter of CVO...unfortunately, it was when the boards were acting up so quite easy to miss :)**

**recap:**

_"Dad, this is Ron." She said introducing them. (AN: She's been calling the Lavoy's Mum and Dad since a few months after she started living with them)_

_"A pleasure, Ron. I'm Herman Lavoy."_

_"Nice to meet you, Dr. Lavoy." Ron said. "Ron Weasley."_

_The older man's eyes shot wide open at the name. "I…I'll go get my wife." He said before hastening off to the kitchen. _

_When Herman went into the kitchen, his wife was surprised to see her husband shaken. "Dear, what is it? Are they here? What's he like?"_

_"It…he's Ronald Weasley."_

**Chapter V: Discovering the Secret**

His wife's hand quickly covered her mouth to contain her gasp. "No! What…what is _he_ doing _here_?" She asked. "You're sure it's the same one, Ronald Weasley, friend of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, dear. I didn't notice until he said his name. Remember when we heard the news that Voldemort had been defeated again? Didn't you say that you knew his parents?"

"Yes, I laughed saying they had the most remarkable red hair I'd ever seen! Of course, you remember that I went to school with Molly. She dropped out after our first year at university. She was going to marry Arthur, as they were expecting and so much in love. I haven't seen her since she came to visit with her son, William. He already had a full head of red hair – just like his parents."

"Well, this man certainly fits the description of the Weasleys."

"Dear, didn't we also read that Mr. Potter's friends, Ron and Hermione Granger were engaged to be married?"

Herman nodded. "Yes, and I'd like to know what he thinks he's doing with our Alessandra!"

"A lot can happen in two years, dear." Mrs. Lavoy reminded her husband.

Meanwhile, Alessandra had taken Ron into the living room and poured them each a Brandy. "I don't know what's taking them so long," She said after they had sat a few moments.

"I'm sure it's nothing, love." Ron said, using the endearment once again.

Alessandra blushed, then smiled coyly. "Well, _love_, I guess that leaves us alone for the time being."

Ron blushed as well, but when he looked into her eyes he found himself leaning in for a kiss.

Alessandra had felt the same tug and leaned in to meet her lips with his. Just as they met, someone coughed and they immediately broke apart, the spell broken. For the time being.

"Excuse us." Herman said apologetically. He smiled, but still intended to get to the bottom of things before the evening was over. He turned to his wife and introduced her to Ron.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley." She said wholeheartedly.

It was at the dinner table, when Mrs. Lavoy was serving the chicken that Herman found his cue. "Dear, let me help you. I know it's heavy, and it's not like we can levitate the platter to the table."

Ron nearly choked on the sip of wine he was tasting. His face turned red.

"Ron, you alright?" Alessandra asked.

The tips of Ron's ears went red, and he hoped they went unnoticed. "Yes, Alli." He said as he squeezed her hand.

Once they were all seated and served, the meal began. Occasionally Herman would drop words such as "spell" to see more of Ron's reaction, and by the time dinner was over Ron was a nervous wreck and Alli was suspicious. Before she had a chance to say anything, Alison asked her to help clear the table and let the "boys" go into the den for an after dinner drink.

Alessandra could only watch as her new "friend" and her "father" disappeared from the kitchen.

In the den, Herman went over to pour the two another glass of wine. Ron stood, unsure of what to do. Was this man a wizard? Or was it mere coincidence that he used those words?

When Herman went to shut the door closed, Ron knew it wasn't the latter.

"I suppose you're wondering why the privacy." Herman asked.

Ron nodded. "Sir, do you have a problem with me being with Alli? I know we just met…"

"I know who you are, Ron."

"You do? But Alli…"

"Alessandra doesn't know a thing about…well, about the magical world. You see, my wife is a witch. In fact, she knew your mother during their first year at university. Our only daughter is a witch, and she lives with her husband, a wizard, in California."

Ron gulped half of his wine down. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"I have to admit, I do not know much about you, except that you helped Harry Potter rid of the Dark Lord. I also know that, last I heard, you were engaged. To your best friend, surrogate sister of Mr. Potter. Hermione Granger."

Ron sighed in relief. "Sir, you don't…"

But Herman had already turned to him with a scowl. "I don't know what you intentions are with Alli. A last minute fling? Alessandra is beautiful, I know that, you know that, but…"

"Sir, please let me explain myself!" Ron burst out as he set down his glass of wine.

Herman nodded, but his frown remained.

Ron tried to speak, but he didn't know where to start. Instead, he decided to take out his "muggle" wallet and withdrew a picture from it. He handed it to the Dr.

"Sir, I have always loved Hermione and always will. She disappeared more than two years ago in a potions mishap. I came to find her, and before I had the chance, she found me!"

Herman carefully took the picture and gasped as he looked at it. It was a picture of Ron and a woman in their school robes. They were huddled close together, and as the picture moved it showed them embracing one another. His eyes focused on the girl whose hair was wild and bushy, much like Alessandra when she first walked into his office. A tear started to form in his eye as he realized what Ron was trying to tell him. Alessandra was, in fact, Hermione Granger.

The Dr. took the picture and sat down, a sob escaping him. "You…you know who she is. She's…she's…"

"The most brilliant, amazing, and beautiful woman I have ever met. I've been in love with her since we were kids. When Voldemort was destroyed I asked her to marry me. When she disappeared, I nearly died inside. I've been hoping, searching for her. And now I have found her."

Herman looked at the picture again. He couldn't recall ever seeing a photo of Hermione Granger, nor one of Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley. He regretted having his wife cancel her post of the American Wizard and Witch Wordly (A.W.W.W.) when Alessandra came into their lives. Had her story been posted? He somehow doubted it; Britain usually closed their stories off the other papers. And he had never imagined to look for Alessandra's identity in the magical world.

"When are you going to tell her?" He asked.

Ron shrugged then sat down next to the older man. "I don't know. I don't know how to even begin. I just know I have found her, and I can't let her go."

Herman reached over and placed his hand over the young man's own. "I'll do whatever is necessary to help her, to help both of you."

"Should I explain to your wife?"

Herman shook his head as he withdrew his hand. "No, I will tell her tonight. She'll be ecstatic. She knew your mother, as I mentioned."

Alessandra was overjoyed when she and Alison went into the Den. Both men were laughing and having a good time, much to her relief. She and Alison shared a drink with the men, and soon the young couple left.

After they were gone, Dr. Lavoy turned to his wife. "Everything is fine, dear. Alessandra is none other than Hermione Granger.

* * *

The next few days were bliss for the young couple as they got to know each other more and shared many romantic moments. Nothing beyond kissing, and Alessandra knew she had found a true gentleman. Monday came around soon enough, and Alessandra had a show to put on. She hadn't exactly told Ron what she did for a living, and decided to bite the bullet and just show him. 

"What's this?"

"It's a ticket to where I work. Just show up at this address at six this evening and someone will show you where to go." She pecked him on the lips and made a silent wish that it would all turn out okay. As far as Ron knew, she worked in fashion. She only hoped what she actually did with the fashion would be okay in his eyes; that he would not judge her.

When Ron arrived at the large, billowing tent that night, he was more than confused. He showed his ticket after waiting as people dressed in expensive clothes pushed their way in front of him.

The man who took his ticket looked at him questioningly. "You know where to go?"

Ron shook his head.

"Alright, I'll have someone show you."

The man snapped at someone, then told the person to escort Ron to his seat. Ron obediently followed, and found himself in a large room with an odd shaped stage in front of him. Looking around, he could tell he had the advantage over most. He had a frontside seat. At first the seats next to him were vacant, and he expected Alli to arrive and sit in one of the seats beside him. But she never came, and other people arrived, taking the seats around him. They looked at him questioningly, but never said a word. At half past six, the lights dimmed and an announcer took the stage. Ron hardly paid attention, only learning that some sort of show was about to being.

Music began to play, and suddenly a tall, dark skinned woman walked down the runway wearing hardly anything! She walked down, turned around, then walked back. Ron frowned. _What is this?_

Another woman took the stage as the first one disappeared. She, too, was scantily dressed. A few more models followed, and then the lights dimmed even more. A rush of smoke suddenly started to form over the stage, centering on a new model who was about to walk down the runway. She was dressed in a tiny bikini, at least, that's what Ron figured it was, with large wings attached to her back.

The woman strutted down the runway. _Hermione?!!_ Ron thought as Alessandra walked down the runway in her elaborate, scarcely there, ensemble. Ron's eyes roamed over her body. He knew that body; he had made love to it countless times before. But he and "Alessandra" had only kissed countless times. Yet here she was, showing him and the world her glorious body.

Before the show ended, Ron counted eight times he saw Hermione strut down the runway wearing questionable clothing. He wasn't sure what to think. Yes, she was beautiful. But the Hermione he knew never had the confidence to think so. He remembered the first time they made love.

"_Ron, I…" She said, then went to button her shirt back up._

"_Hermione, You're beautiful!" He said stopping her. His eyes roamed over what he could see she was perfect. _

"_Ron, I know you've probably seen better,"_

"_I've never seen anyone. I never did anything with Lavender. You've always been the one for me, Hermione."_

_A tear formed down her eye. "I thought…"_

"_Hermione, I only went out with Lavender to make you jealous. I thought I could never have you, that you had Krum."  
_

"_Ron, you're all I want. All I need."_

_The two slowly discarded their clothes in between passionate kisses. They made love for the first time, knowing that they would never love another_.

Ron shook himself from the memory. The people around him were now getting up from their seats, the show obviously over. He had barely noticed, but figured he should stick around and wait for Hermione…Alessandra.

_More coming soon...including Sara and the Weasleys. _


	6. Meeting New Friends

**AN: Sorry it's been so long...most of this chapter was already edited and I didn't know! I've also been confused about a time line issue, so if you discover it - ignore! Please review...and thanks for the previous reviews!!! It feeds my muse ;)**

**Last time...Ron saw Hermione/Alessandra on the catwalk for the first time! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting Alessandra's Friend OR Meeting new "friends"**

Ron waited until he saw some of the other models come out and then stood looking for Alessandra aka Hermione. When he finally saw her, he smiled. She was wearing a "pink" t-shirt and jeans, complimented by a pair of flip-flops.

She spotted him, a blush growing on her tanned cheeks as she walked over to him. "So, what did you think?" She started chewing her lip.

Ron, seeing that she was nervous, put on a big smile. "You were fantastic, although you might have warned me you were going to parade in front of a huge crowd nearly starkers."

She laughed, the nervousness still evident in the sound. "I wasn't sure what you would think…and many people, well, they think things about models."

"Well, I don't…I like you just the way you are." _I like you the way you always are, Hermione_, he though. It hit him then. _Bloody hell, I'm falling in love with her all over again! Not that I ever fell out…_Still, he knew it was different.

She smiled genuinely, please with his response, then grabbed his hand. "Come, I want you to meet someone."

She hauled him over to a man seemingly in his forties. He spotted Alessandra immediately and gave her his full attention, turning away from other guests.

"Michael, I want you to meet Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Michael Kors. He helped me get my modeling contract."

The two men shook hands. "Girl, I remember when you were a mess, frizzy hair and all. Nice to meet you, Ron." Michael then quirked an eyebrow at Alessandra. "Girl, how did you meet this stallion and does he have a gay, older brother?"

The three laughed as Ron thought _bushy, her hair is bushy_. "Well, I've got plenty of older brothers but none of them have come out of the closet, and two are married."

The man threw back a playful look of annoyance. "That's what they say, but you never know."

The three chatted for a bit, and then Alessandra and Ron left. They decided to walk for a bit, as it was a pleasant evening despite the season.

* * *

The next day Sara was ready for Step II in her plan. She apparated into the Ministry's entrance way and made her way to the Minister's office, making sure that the guards recognized her from the night before, when Mr. Weasley escorted her out. Sure enough, they remembered her and she walked right in and headed toward the office.

It was late afternoon, once again, and she knew most of the building had the second half of the day off. Yet knowing the busy man Mr. Weasley was, not to mention dedicated to his position, she had no doubts he was still working.

Sure enough, he was…but he was not alone. She saw him talking to a woman his age, with bright red hair.

"Hello again, Mr. Weasley."

He looked at her in surprise. "Miss…I'm sorry, I never did catch your last name. Sara, isn't it?"

She smiled brightly and introduced herself to the woman.

"Molly Weasley, nice to meet you."

Sara then brought forward the package in her hands, giving it to Mrs. Weasley. "I am so happy to have caught you. I'm a friend of Ron's, and thought I would give some baked goodies to bring to his family."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, taken aback. "Well, that's very thoughtful of you, dear. We were just about to head home. Er, I don't believe Ron's ever mentioned you. How do you know him?"

"We work together." She said brightly, "Sometimes we hang out after work." It wasn't quite a lie, even if it had been only once, and with others.

Molly cast a glance at her husband, who remained stiff. There was something he didn't quite like about this woman, especially now that she seemed to be trying to make friends with "Ron's family."

Molly thought about asking the woman over to the Burrow for dinner. Before she had a chance to tell herself no, she found the words slipping out of her mouth.

"Oh, that would be lovely, Mrs. Weasley! And you just happened to catch me on a night when I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do. That's very kind of you."

"Ah…yes, dear. Well, we're going to apparate now, why don't you side-along with me."

Sara attached herself to the older woman by linking arms, and before she knew they had apparated to the Burrow.

_Ron's (family) home_, she thought to herself. _Perfect_.

Mrs. Weasley led her into the kitchen, and immediately set the girl to work.

"Oi, mum!" A voice called.

"In here, dear." Molly called out to her son. It was George. George strode into the kitchen and immediately stopped when he saw the stranger.

"Oh, George, this is Sara. She works with Ron."

Sara gave out her hand. "Nice to meet you George, I've heard so much about you."

_Boy, does she ever lay it on thick_, George thought. Of course, he knew the name. Ron had complained about her to him a few weeks ago, after the night the group from work went out together. _And_ _now that Ron's away, she somehow has managed to weasel her way into our hom_e. _No Malfoy pun intended._

His thoughts were broken by his mother's next words. "Now, out of the kitchen, you. And make sure your brother is here before dinner. And I want no antics from you tonight, we have a guest after all."

Sara smirked at him, figuring she'd already gotten the upper hand with Ron's family. Little did she know, that was the Weasley matriarch's way of telling George to watch out for the minx. If the woman had been truly welcome, then the family would treat her as anyone else.

George was just leaving the front door when his twin apparated in the field.

"Fred, we need to talk." George told him, then led the two over to the tool shed.

Dinner was pleasant enough, and although Fred and George kept out of trouble, they were actually studying the girl, trying to figure out her game. If she dared try to force her way into Ron's life, then they were going to be ready. Plus, they had a sneaking suspicion where Ron had gone. He must had found a clue to Hermione's whereabouts. A much as they had teased the girl over the years, they loved her like family already, and knew she was the only girl for Ron.

By the time dinner was finished, Fred and George hated the girl. Mr. Weasley didn't seem too thrilled with her, either, but Molly had actually softened up a bit. Before the dishes were clear, she girl said her thanks for the lovely meal and disapparated.

"That was bloody rude."

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"That girl is a menace. No wonder Ron doesn't like her much. Well, he thought they were friends until she made a pass at him." The twins knew about that incident, too. At that point, Ron actually asked George if he wanted to meet her, saying she was quite attractive and since George was single, perhaps he could take her off his hands?

George was glad he said no. Besides, he already had his eye on someone. Someone he had been talking to recently but wasn't ready to share the news with anyone but Fred. He finally had a date with her this weekend, and couldn't wait. Never mind the fact she had already been involved with one Weasley…well, sort of.

* * *

The next day George saw his new "friend" and told her about the disastrous dinner the night before.

"She sounds bad, but at least Ron isn't around." The young woman said.

"Yeah, he probably would have kicked her out from the get go."

She laughed. "You know, it's really romantic how he has stayed true to Hermione. I mean…"

"We always knew it would be them."

"You cut me off." She teased. "I just think it's really great how a guy can stay so in love with someone and never give up hope."

_Speaking of which_

"We're still on for Saturday, right?" He said not wanting to miss a beat.

She smiled at him, the scar running along side her face showing more dramatically. He knew it was the reason she didn't smile much, and he grinned knowing that _he_ could pull it out of her.

"Of course."

* * *

**Saturday**

Ron was meeting with Dr. Lavoy. The two had decided to have quick drink before Ron headed out for "Alessandra's" dinner that night. She had invited him to go out with some of her friends and a couple of fashion designers.

The mood started light, Ron telling Herman how he and Harry first met Hermione on the train, and how they later became friends. He even told how she "annoyed" him greatly at first, but was in awe when she took the fall for him and Harry after the troll incident. He told him about a couple of other adventures before the discussion became more serious, about the current situation.

"How am I supposed to tell her? I can't just blurt out 'hey, I know you don't remember anything but we were friends, then fell in love and were engaged.'"

Herman gave a saddened laugh. "No, it mustn't be done like that. She would never understand,"

"And likely punch me like she did Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, who?"

Ron quickly explained.

"Oh, that's most dreadful. But I have to agree, I would have liked to see that punch myself. You say he's turned around?"

"Sort of, I mean, after the war he basically got off and claimed he was always neutral. He's helped Harry out a couple of times since, like he's trying to make up for something. He also worked in the department next to Hermione's and I know they made some kind of a truce. We met with him and his girlfriend for drinks once, although I thought he was just trying to show the bird he wasn't all bad and stuff."

"Hmm…interesting. Well, back to the matter, I think perhaps we should find some ways of triggering her memory. You say your first lesson together she charmed the feather…perhaps try saying the words of the spell, no wand of course, and see if she remembers it?"

Ron nodded. "That might do, I could also mention some familiar names or places. Or show her a picture of some place we both knew well?"

Herman's eyes lit up at this. "Yes! That might do, show her some pictures of places your familiar with, that could spark something. Let me run that by my friend, Dr. Abrams; she has seen Ale…Hermione quite a bit since we found her. Linney is a Psychiatrist."

"A what?"

"Oh, a sort of healer for the psyche, the emotions, those matters."

"Oh, yeah…our friend Luna is one of those now. It's another type of healer. Strangest girl I ever knew."

Herman chuckled. "They often are."

Just then Ron's phone went off. "Hello?" He answered, seeing it was Hermione.

"Ron! I'm so glad I caught you. Dinner has been postponed; one of the designer's partner was taken to the hospital so we've postponed."

"Is he alright?"

Alessandra smiled on her side of the connection. Ron was a true gentleman to ask about the hospitalized 'friend'.

"A car accident, but they said he will be okay. Listen do you still want to meet up? Gissy_(Giselle)_, the girl you met the other night, knows the guy and is going to the hospital as well, but I don't so there's no reason for me to help overcrowd the waiting room."

"Yeah, let's meet at…" He was about to say his hotel, but the place was rather seedy. "Um, can we meet at your place?"

"Sounds great! I'll order some food in. Give me an hour?"

"I'll be there in an hour and a half." They said goodbye, and Ron flipped the phone closed.

"Everything alright?" Herman asked.

Ron quickly explained. "This gives me just enough time to gather some things at my hotel. I brought some pictures, just in case. Actually, it was Ginny and Luna's idea from a awhile ago; they told me to always carry something just in case. So I brought a bunch with me."

"Are they magical photos?"

Ron nodded, "But I can charm them still for a few hours."

* * *

A few hours later, after Ron and Hermione had a nice Indian dinner, the two were seated on her couch with their second glass of wine when Ron brought out the selected photos he had brought with him.

"I brought some photos with me, they're of home."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, I can't wait to see them!"

He brought out his envelope and snuggled back with her to share them.

"This one is of the lake by my school."

"Very cool," She said without any hesitation.

He showed the pictures one by one, but nothing seemed to spark any memories. But they were mostly of places, not people. Then he brought one out of him and Harry. They were in their school uniforms, without their robes.

Hermione stared at the picture of Ron with the other boy, still in their teens. In the picture, Harry's scar was barely visible, peaking out from his shaggy bangs.

"Is…is that a scar?"

"Yeah, Harry was in an accident when he was a baby. His parents…they died in it."

She stared at the picture for a few minutes. There was something familiar about the two. Well, of course she recognized Ron. She had been dating him for a short while now. But to see him in his teen years…and the other boy, Harry…there was something familiar about the photo. As if she had been there…

Alessandra suddenly felt dizzy. She dropped the photo into Ron's lap.

"Everything alright?" He asked her. He was worried. Perhaps they should have consulted with the psychiatrist after all.

She smiled. "I think it's the wine. Perhaps I drank it too quickly." She said as she rested her head into the crook of his shoulder.

He held her there, letting time pass. When she seemed alright, he quickly put the photos away. He didn't want to 'scare' her any more that night.

The couple talked about other things that night as they lay in each other's arms on the couch. Snowy was busy chasing something out on the deck, making them laugh at the kitten's antics.

As the laughter settled, Ron looked into Alessandra's eyes. They were now almost laying down together, with her slightly on top. "You're really extraordinary, you know."

She lifted her head to stare into his eyes. "And you must be my knight…"

Their lips met and soon the kisses became more passionate.

"Ron?" She muttered in between kisses.

"Yes?" He answered, his eyes still closed, his lips still lingering as close as they could near hers.

"Make love to me." She whispered.

He needed no more encouragement. They sat up and he brought her into his arms, and carried her toward her bedroom.

They made love that night; their "first" since finding each other again.


	7. Change of Scenery

AN: First of all, sorry for the wait. I've had a hard time with my muse, but we're sorting things out. Also, there was an author who asked me to review one of her stories, but I can't remember the name…if you are reading this, please remind me. I recall the word 'independence' in the title. And now, for the story…oh, and one last thing. I put a profession for Ginny in this chapter, but not sure if it works with anything I've said earlier. So please ignore if I've made a mistake. Thanks for reading and please review! They always help feed my muse.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Change of Scenery**

Alessandra was getting ready for a show when someone announced that she had a visitor. Thinking it was Ron, she happily went out into the empty hallway and toward the visitor room. When she walked inside, she found that it wasn't Ron.

There was something about the man that frightened her. He was tall, but not as tall as Ron, with pure white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

As he opened his mouth to say something, a vision came into her mind and before she knew it, the room disappeared from around her and suddenly she was thrown into a field far away. Not knowing she had just disapparated from the event center, she was more than confused. More frightened than ever, she looked around and saw an odd shaped building…a home…in the near distance. But exhaustion from what she had just done overtook her and she passed out.

* * *

"Dear, did you hear something?" Molly asked her husband. 

Arthur Weasley looked up from the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet and shook his head. "No, did you?"

Molly nodded. "It sounded like someone apparated…outside." She walked over to the window and saw something lying in the near distance. "Dear Merlin! Someone's out there!"

Arthur quickly got up and the two raced outside to see who, or what, it was. They ran out and saw the shape of a woman lying in the grass. She was wearing a beige leather vest and sharp looking jeans. Her silky hair covered her face, and when Arthur went to check her vitals he drew her hair back. "Merlin, it's Hermione!"

"What!" Molly cried, then leaned over to take a look at the woman. "It is! Oh, we have to get her inside!"

Arthur cast a levitating spell and led Hermione inside, his wife trailing them until they got her situated over the couch and then releasing her. Hermione's body fell with a soft _thump_ onto the couch.

Molly quickly went into the kitchen to get a reviving potion while Arthur watched over his son's fiancée.

When Molly returned and opened the young woman's lips to pour down the potion, Arthur went toward the fireplace. "I'll get Harry and Ginny. They _must_ know where Ron is."

"Oh, what do you think has happened to her?" Molly cried.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't think we'll get any answers soon, but perhaps Harry knows something. They should be home…" And then he threw some floo into the fireplace, muttering the address of Harry and Ginny's before he disappeared into flames.

A few moments later, Hermione started to come to. She looked up to see a woman with red hair smiling over her.

"It's alright, dear. Your safe, you're home."

Hermione looked about confused. Where was she? Last she remembered she was getting ready for another show. The new winter collection was out, and she was one of the models in the show. Then she remembered the man…the man who frightened her. Of course, she never gave him a chance to say anything. She just…she just woke up _here_. Where was here?

"Where am I?" She asked, even though the woman had already said she was home.

"Everything is going to be fine, Hermione."

"Who's Hermione? My name is Alessandra."

Molly was taken aback. "Oh…I…"

"Who are you?" Alessandra demanded.

"My name is Molly, Molly Weasley."

Alessandra gasped. "Are..are you related to Ronald Weasley?"

Now Molly was even more confused. "Yes," She stammered. "He's my son."

"Oh. How did I get here?"

Molly knew she could not say anything about magic. If Hermione did not remember who she was, did she even remember the magical world? She had to be careful, and needed to warn Arthur and anyone else who might apparate or floo in. What was she going to do?

"You…you've been in an accident. You just woke up, dear. Why don't we get you upstairs, you need to rest more, no?"

Alessandra nodded. She was indeed groggy. And her head was spinning.

After Molly helped the girl up and headed her towards the stairs, she got out her wand and quickly cast a de-magic spell about the house. Nothing would move, not the dishes or laundry, and certainly not any of the pictures or posters in the room she now led the young woman toward.

Ron's room was much as he had left it in his teen years. Posters of the Chudley Cannons were now in an odd standing position, rather than on their brooms as Alessandra now saw them through her bleary vision. Molly led her over to Ron's bed and helped her lay down.

"Now, just sleep dear. If you need anything, just call out. Are you hungry? I can bring you…"

"No, I am fine. I think I just need to sleep a bit. Thank you, even if I don't remember coming here."

Molly smiled warmly at her. "I'll explain everything later, dear. You just rest." She wondered exactly what she was going to say, later. Perhaps Arthur, Harry or Ginny could help figure out something to tell Hermione. And maybe one of them knew how Hermione…Alessandra knew Ron even though she didn't remember who she was.

* * *

Alessandra did not know how much time had passed when she finally awoke again. As her eyes drifted open, she only knew that she was in a strange, unfamiliar room. She remembered a woman, a woman with red hair. The woman was Ron's mother. _Where is Ron? How did I get here?_

It was not a comforting thought; that she had once again lost a part of her memory in how she got here. Groaning in pain, the woman sat up. She looked out of the windows and saw nothing familiar. _Where am I? _It certainly did not look like any place in New York she had ever been to, not minding the fact that Ron was from England!

Alessandra decided to go in search of Mrs. Weasley, anyone, who might answer her questions. Leaving the room she found a long set of winding stairs, and braced herself on the railing so as to not lose her balance. One of the stairs creaked and the woman was up in a flash, helping Alessandra.

"Now, dear, you mustn't overdo it. Here, let me help."

By now a plan was in motion, a plan to explain things while Arthur went in search of Ron. Harry was on his way over, as he wanted to see Hermione first hand. He had heard from Ron the other day, and from the sound of it things were going quite well. Ron had told him about Hermione's memory loss, and that stated he had been talking to her about it. This had all been explained to Molly in a rush.

It did not explain how she'd ended up at the Burrow, but Harry was determined to find out.

As Mrs. Weasley led Alessandra down the stairs, they both heard a _crack_! Alessandra jumped, but Molly assured the girl nothing was wrong. She acted as though she had not heard a thing, but was relieved to hear Harry call out.

"Molly?"

"Coming, Harry!" Molly shouted back to her son-in-law. "That's Harry, he's married to Ginny, my daughter."

Hermione nodded. Ron had told her about his family and best mate.

The two women finally reached the bottom floor, seeing Harry appear with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

George was enjoying his date immensely, as was the girl seated across from him at the pub. They had spent the day together, and decided on a drink and a snack before parting ways.

He had been holding one of her hands for the past few minutes, telling her a story about one of his and Fred's famous pranks, when suddenly the door of the pub opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Oh, no, not _her_!" George said. Thankfully it was quite busy in the pub, so no one else but his date heard him. The girl whipped her head around to see the striking brunette who had walked in.

"Who's that?" Lavender asked George, wondering if it was one of his ex-girlfriends.

"Sara…Sara something. I don't know; she works with Ron."

"Oh, _that's_ the tart who's been after him?"

George looked at her questioningly.

Lavender threw her long locks back. "I have a friend who works with them. She told me how that woman is always throwing herself at Ron. Hmph! As if she has a chance!"

"You…you…"

Lavender laughed. "I hope you already know that I am long over Ronald Weasley. I may put up the front by teasing him about Hermione, but he knows it's just a cover. A joke over Parvati and Padma. Ron and I made our peace some time ago."

"How come he never told us?"

"Likely because he was drunk and wailing over her. I decided to be a better person and talked with him most of the night. It was good for me, too, you know. I should have known I never had a chance. For him, it's always been Hermione. And obviously, he wasn't the one for me. Just a school girl crush."

George grinned. Fred had teased him that she might have only accepted the date to get back at Ron; or perhaps because she still liked him. No, that was definitely not the case. He could see it in her eyes just now. He grasped her hand a little firmer, and she smiled at him.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

She raised a brow. "You're place or mine?"

As the two left, Sara spotted them. She frowned; why hadn't Ron's brother said anything to her? Hadn't he seen her just as he passed with the blonde bimbo?

* * *

Harry was all smiles as he looked upon his best friend for the first time in two years. A part of him was startled…she was gorgeous! He couldn't wait for Ginny to join them. Ginny was busy trying to contact Ron, and would likely help him get an emergency portkey to come back to England. 

"Hello." Hermione said in a soft, unsure voice. He could tell she was still a bit worn from the experience.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, Molly told me. I'm Alessandra. Ron mentioned you were his best friend."

_And yours_, he thought. "It's wonderful to meet you. Ron told me all about you."

"Where is he?"

Harry glanced at Molly, who knew that hopefully Ginny and Ron would be arriving soon. "He'll be here shortly; he has some work to catch up on." He hated lying to her, but could not think of anything else to say. Without thinking, he suddenly asked "What is the last thing you remember?"

She looked at him in surprise. _Had Molly told him? What was going on? How come she couldn't remember her accident?_

"I…I remember getting for one of my shows, in New York. Mrs. Weasley told me I'm now in England, but I can't remember coming over here. Although I've always wanted to…oh, right. Well, I was getting ready when someone came to tell me I had a visitor. I thought it was Ron…I think it was a blonde haired gentleman. Yes, that's it. He had grey eyes. I remember being frightened, and that's all I can remember."

Harry knew immediately it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had been working in the same department as Hermione, and claimed it was _his_ fault the potion messed up. For some reason, Harry never believed him; he believed that Draco was covering for someone else.

_Draco must have gone to New York and seen her picture somewhere_, he thought. Ron had told him Hermione was a model, and somewhat known. Something about a catalog…and knickers.

"Did he scare you?" He asked cautiously.

"No…I suppose he didn't…I just had…" Her words trailed of as she realized she had had a memory. _Darn!_ Why couldn't she remember! Was this mysterious man a part of her past? "I don't really know why I was scared of him." She responded truthfully.

Harry nodded. While Draco had been their enemy at school, he and Hermione had cordially worked together. Maybe an argument or two, but that was over work details.

"Harry," Molly interrupted. "Why don't you sit down with Hermione in the living area. I'll go fetch us some tea. Arthur should be home shortly." She said hopefully. Harry had told her that Arthur went to the Ministry to help with the Portkeys.

He took Hermione to one of the couches, sitting over a foot away from her on it. He did not want to scare her anymore than she likely already was.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked once they were comfortable.

"Alright I suppose, I just wish I could remember…" She trailed off again, now she had two memory lapses although this time she remembered her identity as Alessandra.

"I'm sure you will. My wife is training to become a healer. She'll know what to do."

"A…a healer?"

"Sorry, um…a doctor of sorts."

"Oh, I see…I guess they call them differently over here?" She replied, although a series of thoughts were going through her mind. She didn't really believe him, and knew that something else was going on. But it felt…_right_…so she didn't push the young man further.

* * *

_**Some time earlier**_

Ginny arrived at the portkey station in New York City and immediately tried to dial the cell phone Ron had purchased. Thankfully, this time he answered.

"Hello?" He said anxiously.

"Ron? It's Ginny. I'm here…"

"Gin, something's happened to Hermione! She was supposed to be at a show today, but is now missing! I've been looking…"

"Ron, calm down. She's alright. Somehow she managed to apparate herself to the Burrow."

"_What_? How? Does she remember?"

"No, Ron, she doesn't. Mum and dad told her she had an accident, which is true in sorts, but now she's probably as confused as ever. I came to New York to get you and have an emergency portkey to bring us back."

"Are you at the Ministry?"

"Yes, how soon can you get there?"

"As soon as I can find a place to apparate." Ron replied.

Minutes later, Ron was hurrying down a hall toward Ginny at the Ministry.

"You ready, Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded. "Well, let's go get Hermione back. – and hopefully her memory."


	8. Home

AN: Sorry it has been so long, my muse has been working on other stories (not HP) but finally I was able to complete this chapter. Rushed in a few paragraphs, so hopefully it is alright :) Please review...

**Chapter 8: "Home"**

"Her…Alli!" Ron shouted as he burst into the back kitchen door. It had been several hours since  
Ginny called him and he apparated to the Ministry, but there was some hold up and it took three hours before they could use the portkey back to England.

During that time, Hermione had been left alone as Harry had an emergency call from the auror bureau after Molly had apparated to the Ministry to see what was holding up her husband (turns out to be same emergency).

This left Alessandra alone suddenly, and she started to wander about the first floor of the Burrow. She saw what looked to be family albums, and picked one of the heavy books up. She frowned. It was an odd type of photo album; old looking, and worn around the edges.

Thanks to Molly's anti-magic spell, the pictures did not move. But Alessandra was more confused when she saw some of the outfits she saw on the family members. Where in the world of Great Britain were they with such fashion sense?

She smiled when she saw a picture of Ron on his first day of school. He looked so cute in what was obviously a homemade sweater. She could tell the family didn't have a lot of money back then, but saw how happy they seemed. It was probably why she felt a sense of warmth and comfort in their home. And with Ron.

She turned the pages and then frowned. There was a young girl, with similar bushy hair to her own. She flipped a few more pages and found some of the same girl appearing older. Her heart started to beat a little faster. Then she saw a picture of the girl wearing a pretty dress, standing next to a bulky young man at what appeared to be a formal dance. She looked closely at the girl's face.

_No, it couldn't be…_She thought as her heart began beating faster and faster.

She quickly, yet nervously, turned a few more pages, scanning for more photos of the young girl, who was now a young woman in the next picture.

And then she found it. A picture of the girl and Ron standing close, holding each other. They looked very relieved about something, and rather tired and worn. The love in their eyes was clear, but that was not what scared her. The girl looked exactly like she had when she first "arrived" in New York City.

The book dropped from her hands. She looked around nervously, frightened, and knowing that she was alone.

She didn't understand it. Was she really…was she the girl standing there with Ron? A girl who obviously had grown up with him? And…fell in love?

She had to get out of the room; the walls felt as if they were closing in on her. She ran out the front door and down the road, not caring where she ended up. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes, and kept running.

Why hadn't Ron told her who she was? The thought kept her walking, running, further from the Burrow.

The road kept twisting and turning, and before she knew it, Alessandra found herself headed toward a small village. It looked strange, something out of a fairytale. But then she remembered that she had never visited England before, and did not know what to expect. She wandered casually toward the village, hoping to avoid talking to anyone. But she was curious, and wondered why something familiar tugged at her memory. Had she been there before? Had she really known Ron and his family? _Would anyone recognize her?_

She walked down into the center of the town where people were bustling about, some obviously just getting off of work and some children were at play. A group of people walking toward her were dressed in odd clothes, and she felt the need to turn away from them. Spotting a tavern filled with people, she quickly went inside.

As she walked in, she saw several heads turn, whispers shared.

"Who…she looks like…" Seamus said to Neville.

"No, it can't be," Hannah said as she snuggled in toward Seamus, frowning at the beauty who had just walked in.

In another corner, more whispers were being shared.

"Looks like Hermione Granger," One man said to another.

His mate, Cormac, was in shock. There was no way…_no, it couldn't be!_

The girl he and his mate had been sharing a drink with blinked her eyes. _Her…Hermione Granger?_

Sara frowned. She had seen a picture of Hermione at the Burrow, but did not expect the graceful and beautiful woman who just walked through the door. But it had to be her, she heard the whisperings around her saying that they thought it could be her. This was _not_ good.

Hermione felt even worse. Nearly everyone in the tavern was staring at her. She walked hesitantly up to the bar. "Excuse me, where is the ladies room?"

A gruff man, who was also staring at her in recognition, pointed. "The loo's over there."

She walked over to a small hall where two doors were marked "Ladys" and "Gynts". Walking into the first one, she went to the sink and turned on the water.

She was still washing her face when the door creaked open. A young woman walked in, about the same age as her.

"You alright?" The girl asked in an American accent.

Relieved, Hermione stopped and turned off the tap.

"Yes, I reckon so. Just had a minor fright, is all."

The girl seemed to smile, although it was almost a smirk.

"I'm Sara. You'll have to pardon the gits in these parts. I'll bet they were expecting my fiancée, Ron Weasley."

Hermione stared at the young woman. _Fiancee?_ Ron was engaged?

Feeling even worse, Hermione mumbled a "congratulations" then fled the room and then the bar.

* * *

Meanwhile, George was having a grand time walking down the path with Lavender. He stopped them in front of a sweet and wine shop, then turned to his date. "Stay right here a second, luv, I'll just be a moment."

Amused, she frowned and asked "And just what are you going to purchase?"

"Just some fun." George answered, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek before entering the store without her.

As Lavender waited, she saw a distressed woman hurrying down the road toward her._ No, it couldn't…_

Hermione as Alessandra ran down the street, in tears after what the woman Sara had told her.

Not minding where she was going, she ran headlong into a blonde woman…

"Who…who are you?"

The blonde smiled at her and smoothed some of Alessandra's flyaway hair from the girl's face.

"A friend. No worries, love."

"Do you know me?" Hermione tentatively asked.

The blonde woman smiled, even if they hadn't been the best of friends.

"Do you know who _you_ are?"

Hermione found herself shaking her head. "I…I don't remember anything except the past couple of years."

Suddenly a red head young man exited the store they were standing by. "Hey, I bought you…" He suddenly became aware of the woman standing next to Lavender.

"Her…Hermione?" He gasped. Then suddenly he threw his arms around her. Noticing that she wasn't full heartedly hugging him back, he stepped back.

Tears were now forming in her eyes. "Is…is that my name?" She croaked in barely a whisper, recognizing the name Molly Weasley had called her when she woke just a few hours ago.

George nodded, and Lavender carefully placed her hand on Hermione's arm.

"Ron needs to see you." George suddenly blurted out.

"Ron? What does he…he _knows_ me, doesn't he."

Lavender crooked her arms through Hermione's. "Let's get out of here."

George nodded, sensing that Hermione felt comfortable with his date. "We can go to my place over the shop."

Lavender crooked a smile. "Already inviting me back to your place?"

He winked at the two girls. "Best excuse in the world. You alright, Hermione?"

She had tears running down her face, but was smiling. "Yeah…I think that would be best."

Maybe these two would answer the many questions she now had screaming through her head.

A few moments later George led them into his apartment. He flicked on the lights and gestured for the girls to sit down. "Coffee? Tea?" While Hermione was looking around he mouthed to Lavender _Me? _"Or perhaps something stronger?"

"Something stronger." Hermione said determinedly. As George went into the kitchen she was still looking around, wondering why everything seemed so strange.

Wait, things were moving around on their own…surely they couldn't all be mechanical?

George then came back from the kitchen with three short glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey set on a round tray, much like the kind servers used in bars.

"Firewhiskey it is." He said as he poured a first round.

"Firewhiskey?"

"Yeah, you…" He was about to say _you know_ but then held back. "Hermione, I don't know where to start so why don't you go first and tell us what you remember. I…you…"

"I don't have my memories." She said sighing. "I woke up a couple of years ago in the middle of Central Park." She paused as George stared at her with a quizzical look as Lavender nodded, recognizing the name. "Central Park, it's in New York City."

"Ah, that's in the states." George replied.

"Yes," She nodded, "I had no memory and no money, but I went around looking for a job or something, and found Dr. Lavoy. He and his wife took me in, gave me a job, and helped me settle and start college."

George smirked, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Lavender.

"What?" He asked. "Like that's a surprise?" He said looking back and forth at the two girls.

"Am…am I that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Love, learning is your life, your soul. But go on, then I'll answer questions about you."

She told them about her life, becoming a model, and then how she met Ron at the coffee shop. Lavender gushed when she told them about the type of shoots she had, the catalogs and all while George blushed. He wondered what Ron thought of all this, then burst out laughing when she told them how she got Ron a front row ticket to one of her runway shows.

"Did he burst from the audience and try covering you up?" He asked, making Lavender choke on the last sip of her drink. George quickly refilled all three glasses.

Hermione took a sip before continuing, eventually getting to the point of how she ended up at the Burrow. George easily guessed who had frightened her; even if he knew Malfoy was alright now, her early memories of him might have caused her reaction now matter how deep they were buried in her mind.

"So what can you tell me about…well, me?"

"Well, you're name is Hermione Granger and you're the smartest w…er, student we had in school with us."

"And I was your dorm mate," Lavender put in, knowing she dared not mention dating Ron during their sixth year.

Hermione turned to the blonde. "Were we friends?"

"Er, more acquaintances. I was more of one those material girls in school, while you hung around Harry and Ron mostly, and always studying."

George nodded. "And Ron's my brother. You've been like a member of my family since you were thirteen, since Ron invited you and Harry to the…a big sporting match."

"And he was always defending you in school, I mean, we had some real arrogant blokes that sometimes taunted you because you weren't…weren't like them."

"there's something you're not telling me." Hermione said frowning. She had been picking up on all their catches of almost saying something, then changing course in their words.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you're a witch." George exclaimed.

She gasped.

"Not like that," Lavender interrupted. "I'm a witch, too, and George, Ron, everyone else are wizards or witches like us."

"You…you're putting me on!" She said not believing them.

George pulled out his wand and cast a spell. Suddenly the tray with the firewhiskey levitated up in the air.

"That…that has to be a trick!"

So George disapparated and then came back, but this time behind the chair Hermione was seated in. "Is that a trick?"

"I…" suddenly at a loss for words, Lavender and George started over and explained the magical world to her.

When they were through, Hermione paused then asked "Is that how I got here? I mean, the last thing I remember I was in New York, then suddenly at your parents house."

George nodded. "The fright you had from seeing Malfoy must have made you apparate, and quite a long distance. You still are incredibly strong with your magic, to have done that."

Suddenly Hermione remembered something else. "Your wand! Let me see it again," He handed it over and she carefully examined it. "I…I have one back at home. It was in my pocket when I woke up in the park. I have it on my display cabinet, but sometimes Snowy gets it somehow…"

"Snowy?" They both asked.

"My kitten."

George and Lavender chuckled. Hermione always had a fondness for the creatures.

"You have another cat, Crookshanks. He lives with Ron now…I mean, Ron's been waiting and searching for you, and taking care of ol' Crooks in the meantime."

"Speaking of Ron…"

"If my parents saw you, then no doubt they've contacted him by now. Reckon he's back in England, worried sick about where you are. I'll floo the Burrow and see what's going on."

Hermione watched in curiosity as George magicked the fireplace and seemed to be speaking with someone. And it seemed Ron was indeed back, searching for her once again.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ron, Harry and Ginny had been searching throughout the village. Finally they happened upon the popular club that brought their friends from school and work often. As they walked in, the entire bar seemed to stopped in what each group had been talking about, which of course happened to be the beauty that looked like Hermione.

Ron immediately spotted Cormac, then Sara, who was standing with him and his friend at the bar. He saw the smug look on her face and knew, somehow, that Hermione had been there.

He had been such a fool thinking they were friends, even though he had been aware of her crush on him. He know knew she was not the person he thought she was. And Ginny had told him about Sara's visits to his dad and the Burrow. He was furious, and walked right out the door, eager to continue his search for Hermione.

At least this time he knew she was close…

* * *

"So…so why, if I was engaged to Ron, did this _woman_ in the bar say that _she_ was Ron's fiancée?"

George laughed as Lavender rolled her eyes. "That woman's nutters, Mione. She's been after him but he won't give her the time of day. Likely she's right pissed that you're back. There was enough of our mates in that pub for someone to have said your name aloud. In fact, I think she was talking with Cormac back there, he would have said something. He tried to get in your pants back at school…ouch!" He said as Lavender punched him much harder this time.

Hermione blushed. "Well, that's why I ran out of the pub…" She stopped and all her thoughts of what was going flooded through her. The two glasses of firewhiskey helped make everything seem fuzzy, and she burst into tears.


End file.
